


Kastle Drabbles

by lostgirl966



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, kastle - Freeform, kastle fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: a collection of kastle drabbles





	1. Lay All Your Love On Me

Frank was waiting for Karen in her apartment, and she smiled at the sight of him. She had grown used to him popping up every now and then in her apartment and on the street. He was still on the run, but he often spent the night at her place. They had finally admitted their feelings and were in a way dating whenever they had to chance to spend time together.

“Hello Frank,” she grinned. “You’re in luck I bought beer for just an occasion such as this.”

“Occasion?” Frank asked standing up from where he’d been sitting.

“You’re safe. That’s always a special occasion.”

Frank Castle beamed at the beautiful woman before him. He moved forward slowly and opened his arms.

Karen snuggled into him eagerly. She couldn’t help but notice how nice his cologne smelled. She leaned up on tiptoe to kiss him then giggled slightly when his beard tickled her cheek. “You should shave soon,” she said giving his beard a soft stroke.

“Yes ma’am,” Frank chuckled sweetly. “You do things to me, you know that? You’ve turned my life upside down.”

Karen smirked mischievously moving away from Frank. Then she poured herself a glass of wine. “What on earth could you mean?”

“I wasn’t a jealous man before we met. Every man that I see is a potential threat.” Frank drew closer to her as he spoke and cornered her against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“You shouldn’t waste your emotions on jealousy,” replied Karen.

“No? What should I spend my emotions on?”

“Love,” she whispered against Frank’s lips. After she spoke Karen had to hastily lay her wine down on the countertop. Frank lifted her into a sitting position on top of the island. This caused her to shudder. She loved how strong Frank was and how he could move her with such ease.

“I feel like a teenager,” she giggled. “A grown-up woman should never fall so easily.”

Frank grinned and then captured her lips. Karen pulled him even closer with her legs wrapped around his waste. After a moment Karen broke away gasping for air. “No more fooling around,” she smiled. “Frank, lay all your love on me.”

“With great pleasure,” he growled. Then taking her by the thighs he lifted her off the counter, and off into the bedroom they went.


	2. Honey, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song Honey, Honey from Mamma Mia

Karen caressed Frank’s face as she lay next to him. They had, had a long night together and were now enjoying being in each other’s presence. They didn’t often get to spend time together, so when they did it was precious.

Frank looked over at her and smiled. “You make me dizzy,” he said giving her forehead a light kiss.

“Do I?”

“Yes ma’am. You sure do.”

Karen giggled. “You’re one to talk. You’re the love machine.”

Frank burst out roaring with laughter. “Love machine?”

“Oh god. I’m not sure why I said that. I sound like such a goofball.” Karen covered her face with her hands. “I guess you make me a bit dizzy too.”

“Oh maybe it was the wine you had.”

“Probably,” she replied. “But I can’t deny this is a bit thrilling. Being with you I mean. You’re uh,” Karen blushed. “A wonderful lover. Plus keeping everything secret is fun too.”

“You’re pretty marvelous yourself,” he replied drawing Karen into his chest and holding her tightly. “Your body is as sweet as honey.”

Karen blushed an even deeper red. She loved the sound of his gruff voice and his soft touch. She especially loved it when he talked about her body. It just did something that nothing else could. “Honey huh?”

“Honey, honey, sweet and delicious.” He kissed her then. A passionate kiss that made both of their head spin and their bodies to shudder. “May I suggest a round two?”

“As long as you do that thing I like. It makes me want to sing.”  
Frank smirked. “As long as you’re singing my name.”

“You know I will…”

Then the two entangled themselves together and became lost in each other’s touch.


	3. Drunk Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karen gets a bit drunk

Karen was walking home from a late night at the office. She had stayed later than Matt and Foggy, and now was looking forward to taking her heels off and drinking a large glass of red wine. However, as she walked along the dark streets of Hell’s Kitchen she noticed something that caused her to pause. 

A few yards a head of head of her was a body lying in a pile of garbage bags. Her paced slowed slightly as she approached it. However, the closer Karen came to the body the more she realized that this person was familiar. 

“Frank?” She asked drawing her coat closer around her to block the cold wind. 

He jumped slightly causing him to slop onto the pavement. “Karen?”

“Are you drunk?” She asked folding her arms with a sigh. 

“I wouldn’t say i’m drunk…”

“Okay… Are you sober?”

“I’m moderately functional.”

Karen rolled her eyes and grabbed his arms in order to help Frank into a standing position. “I’ll take that as a no. Come on, you’re gonna stay at my place tonight.” The smell of strong alcohol was very potent. 

“No-no need for that Karen.”

“Oh shut up and just try and walk. I’m just two blocks away.”

It was rather interesting to get a drunk Frank into her apartment building and up the stairs. However, Karen finally managed to get him through the door and onto the couch. 

Then Karen tossed her shoes and coat to the side and began untying Frank’s muddy boots. But was distracted when he began to giggle childishly. She looked up at Frank’s scruffy face to see a wide grin beneath his dark beard. “What?”

“You’re very nice,” he giggled. 

Karen shook her head with a grin. “Thanks,” she replied returning to her task. Once his boots were off she went to a basket she had near the window that was filled with blankets. She got her largest out and walked back to Frank. 

He was weakly trying to remove his jacket while still lying down. Frank reminded Karen a bit of a two year old. She smiled as she leaned over the couch to help him. 

“You know what else?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re really beautiful.”

Karen froze and looked up to find Frank starring at her with puppy dog eyes. His face was inches from hers. In fact their noses were almost touching. Those dark eyes were on her mouth know. It made Karen self councils so she licked her lips. “Uhhh. Thanks Frank.”

“Anytime Karen…” Then his lips had captured hers pulling her down on top of him. 

Karen straddled Frank’s waste as she cupped his face between her cold hands. She wasn’t even thinking about what was happening. All Karen knew was that the pent up feelings she had been holding insider her for years was washing over her. She gave a little gasp as Frank’s rough hands began moving under her shirt and up her back. 

“Karen,” he breathed against her neck. He began littering her neck with opened mouthed kisses. “Fuck…”

“Oh god,” Karen moaned. But then her eyes flew open. He was drunk and probably didn’t know what he was doing. 

Karen rolled off of him and sat on the floor. She gasped for breathe as Frank lay on the couch looking down at her in a dazed sort of way. “Frank you should really get some sleep.” And with that she stood to her feet and scurried into her bedroom. 

* * *

The next morning Karen woke up with the sun shinning in her face. She rolled over and looked at the clock to see it was still early morning. She had’t slept much that night. Karen had played awake thinking about what had happened between her and frank. Would he remember it?

She slipped out from under the covers and walked out into the living room and was immediately struck by the fact that Frank was no longer on the couch. “Frank?”

“Here,” said his rough voice from the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” she said seeing him with a brown paper bag and two cups of coffee. 

“I thought i owed you for letting me stay over last night. I got some doughnuts.”

“Thank you Frank. That was very sweet of you.” She wanted to ask if he remembered anything, yet somehow the words would not come. She drew in a deep breathe and smiled. “Well let’s dig in.”

The two went about quietly drinking their coffee and eating their glazed doughnuts. Karen hardly looked at Frank. She just couldn’t. Not after what had happened. Every time she simply glanced at him the memory of his lips on hers was over whelming. 

“Alright Karen,” Frank said with a sigh. “I’m just going to get this out of the way. I remember us kissing last night.”

She stood at the kitchen counter frozen hardly able to breathe. She swallowed are before speaking. “I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

“Karen,” he said holding up a hand and shaking his head. “Believe me when i say that i would have wanted that even if i hadn’t been drunk.”

“You-you would?”

Slowly he nodded with the faintest of smiles, and Karen smiled back. 

_to be continued…?_


End file.
